Locura en la Preparatoria Danafor
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa ! Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta. ¡Fem Meliodas! Meliodas x Harem inverso. Futuro Lemon en la historia. Imagen Creada por mi sobrina
1. Chapter 1: De Regreso a Liones

**Título:** Locura en la Preparatoria Danafor.

**Emparejamiento:** Meli (Fem Meliodas) x Harem Inverso.

**Género:** Humor / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa !

Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta.

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 1: De regreso a Liones.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En una bonita habitación con paredes color crema, con prístinos pisos de mármol pulido color marfil con un gran closet de caoba y en el centro una enorme cama con sábanas de seda color café oscuro, una linda chica de cabello rubio dorado a mitad de la espalda, grandes ojos verde esmeralda, tes clara, cuerpo bien formado y con complexión atlética, vestida con un sencillo pero bonito vestido color azul oscuro sin mangas pegado hasta la cintura de la chica, con volantes en la parte de abajo de la prenda de vestir (para su desagrado) y tacones a juego, guardaba entusiasmada todas sus pertenencias en dos enormes maletas negras.

Terminando de empacar todas sus cosas verificando por segunda vez que no estuviera olvidando nada, se encaminó con sus dos maletas a la puerta de la habitación y sin mirar a tras, salió de ésta felizmente.

Caminando por los largos pasillos del internado en el que ella se encontraba recluida por órdenes de su padre a causa de sus terribles modales de pequeña, teniendo este último la esperanza de que si la internaba en dicho lugar ella se volvería toda una dama de sociedad como su estatus como heredera de un rico empresario lo mandaba, ella se encaminó a la oficina de la directora para avisar que ya estaba lista para irse.

Llegando a la oficina, soltó las maletas y tocó suavemente la puerta de madera y esperó unos segundos por una respuesta, escuchando del otro lado un suave "adelante" de parte de la directora.

Tomó de nuevo el par de maletas y entró a la oficina con paso tranquilo.

"Señorita Meli, tome asiento por favor, la estábamos esperando", dijo amablemente la estricta mujer.

"¿Esperando madame Marion?", preguntó educadamente la ojiverde inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda en curiosidad mientras hacía lo pedido por la estricta mujer.

"Sí mi joven ama", respondió una segunda persona con un tono cariñoso.

Esa voz ella la conocía..., y rápidamente se giró hacia la dirección del dueño de la voz y habló con una alegre pero controlada voz educada.

"Chandler, es un gusto verte de nuevo".

"Lo mismo digo joven ama. A crecido tanto durante estos largos años", dijo el anciano tutor de la rubia con voz orgullosa, tal y como un padre lo haría.

"Gracias", dijo la rubia levemente sonrojada, viéndose muy adorable para los presentes.

"Bien, siento mucho interrumpir, pero señor Chandler, necesito que me firme estos documentos para que pueda llevarse a la señorita Meli del internado sin ningún problema", dijo la directora entregándole dichos documentos al hombre.

Mientras que Chandler firmaba los dichosos documentos, Meli planeaba todos los desastres que haría al llegar a casa con una pequeña sonrisa que para el que la viese, parecería inocente, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario de inocente.

Después de unos minutos, que para la rubia fueron eternos, Chandler y ella salían del internado subiendo ambos a la elegante limusina que los esperaba fuera del lugar.

Tutor y alumna charlaron tranquilamente en el camino hacia el aeropuerto y al llegar a su destino, subieron al jet privado que el padre de Meli les había enviado y este despegó rumbo a la ciudad de Liones.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Al finalmente llegar a la ciudad después de un par de horas de viaje, Meli bajó del jet junto a su tutor y al salir de la zona de aterrizaje del jet y entrar a la sala de espera privada, la ojiverde pudo ver a lo lejos a un muchacho alto de cabello plateado y a otro chico junto al primero, pero este con el cabello negro. Ella conocía bien a ese par, eran sus hermanos y sin perder más tiempo los llamó alegremente.

"¡Estarossa, Zeldris!"

Ambos jóvenes al escuchar la voz de su hermana, se giraron en su dirección y con caras alegres, ambos caminaron rápido a donde la rubia se encontraba esperándolos con Chandler y en escasos segundos los dos chicos recibían abrazos y besos en la mejilla de su hermana a la que no habían visto por años y con la que solo habían hablado a través de videollamadas o llamadas telefónicas.

"Me alegra estar aquí con ustedes chicos", dijo esta feliz.

"A nosotros también nos alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo Mel", respondió Estarossa siendo secundado por Zeldris quien solo asintió en acuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras todos, luego de los saludos, caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto hacia la limusina que los esperaba..

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa !

Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno, Mientras que junto a sus hermanos y Chandler, se dirigían en limusina a la mansión Demon, hogar de los tres hermanos. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta en Liones.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Si les gustó el capítulo, dejen su review.


	2. Chapter 2: Mejores Amigos

**Título:** Locura en la Preparatoria Danafor.

**Emparejamiento:** Meli (Fem Meliodas) x Harem Inverso.

**Género:** Humor / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa !

Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta.

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 2: Mejores Amigos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Al llegar a la mansión Demon, Meli fue la primera en bajar del auto, después de ella salió Zeldris casi al mismo tiempo que Chandler y de último bajó Estarossa con toda la calma del mundo.

El grupo entró a la enorme propiedad recibiendo en el camino respetuosas bienvenidas departe de toda la servidumbre. Meli se separó de sus hermanos y Chandler y fue escoltada a su habitación por una de las sirvientas para refrescarse por el algo largo viaje y para que la ojiverde pudiera desempacar sus cosas las cuales ya habían sido llevadas por adelantado por uno de los mayordomos.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, a la rubia le invadió un poco la nostalgia al ver su vieja habitación de paredes color crema,, un bonito piso tapizado color café oscuro, las hermosas cortinas color blanco perla puestas en el gran ventanal a la izquierda, la enorme cama King Size cubierta con grandes almohadas de plumas y sábanas de seda color crema con blanco perla combinando muy bien con los colores del lugar, esta se encontraba ubicada en medio de la habitación y al lado izquierdo de la cama había una mesita de noche con una bella lámpara en ella y un teléfono y frente a la cama había una televisión pantalla plana, un tocador ocupaba la esquina derecha de la entrada y a unos tres metros del tocador de madera de cerezo había un enorme closet echo del mismo material, y junto a este se podía ver una puerta que llevaba al baño.

La rubia entró despidiendo a la joven sirvienta y se puso manos a la obra. en cuestión de una hora más tarde, ya tenía todas sus cosas guardadas y también había descubierto que su padre le había comprado mucha ropa nueva que iba desde elegantes vestidos, faldas, chaquetas de todo tipo de diseños, etc, la cual se hallaba muy bien acomodada en el enorme closet, aunque no solo fue ropa, igual encontró varios pares de zapatos nuevos, tanto tacones como deportivos.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa encantada, pues aunque ella no fuera muy fan de las faldas y vestidos, no le desagradaban del todo, además, como a la mayoría de las chicas, amaba la ropa nueva y en especial los zapatos. Mientras le echaba un vistazo a sus cosas nuevas, escuchó que alguien tocaba suavemente a su puerta. Cerrando el closet, se encaminó a esta y girando la perilla, abrió y al hacerlo, se encontró a otra de las sirvientas de la mansión frente a ella.

"¿Sí?", preguntó la bella ojiverde curiosa fijando su mirada en la joven mujer.

"Disculpe por interrumpirla señorita, pero vengo a avisarle que en una hora la cena estará lista y se espera que usted asista por órdenes de su padre", dijo la joven respetuosamente.

"Oh, ¿vendrá mi padre a cenar?", preguntó curiosa la chica.

"En efecto joven ama. De hecho, debe estar en camino", confirmó la joven sirvienta.

"Muy bien, gracias. Bajaré en un momento".

"Entendido joven ama. Con su permiso, me retiro".

"Adelante", contestó Meli. Y con ese último intercambio de palabras, la joven se marchó y la ojiverde volvió a entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Uhmm, con que mi padre estará cenando con nosotros, ¡carajo, tengo que mostrar un buen comportamiento por ahora...!, me pregunto, ¿qué tiene planeado para mí?, pensó la linda chica.

soltando un bufido de molestia, la rubia se encaminó nuevamente a su closet y rebuscando por unos minutos, sacó un bonito vestido color verde del mismo color que sus ojos, sencillo pero presentable para la cena, así mismo, tomó una muda de ropa interior y entró al baño para tomar una pequeña ducha para verse aceptable ante su padre.

en tan solo 20 minutos, salió del baño ya vestida y comenzó a peinar su cabello atándolo en una cola de caballo y poniendo un pasador con pequeños diamantes que formaban una flor en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Como accesorios Meli se puso unos pequeños pendientes de oro en forma de flor al igual que su pasador y en su pequeño y delicado cuello, se puso la cadena de oro la cual era el conjunto que vino con los pendientes de flor.

Finalmente,satisfecha con su aspecto formal al mirarse en el espejo de su tocador, se aplicó un poco de perfume con aroma a a vainilla y algo de brillo labial y colocándose unos tacones bajos a juego, salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor.

Al bajar el último tramo de escaleras, se encontró con su hermano menor Estarossa quien la acompañó pues él se dirigía al mismo lugar.

Ambos llegaron a la mesa del comedor en donde su hermano menor Zeldris esperaba pacientemente.

"Zeldris, ¿todavía no llega nuestro padre?", cuestionó la rubia al pelinegro mientras echaba un pequeño vistazo al lugar.

"él llegó hace unos minutos, está arriba en su recámara. Vendrá en un momento", respondió éste.

"Oh, bien".

Meli y Estarossa se fueron a sus respectivos lugares y esperaron junto con Zeldris a que su padre bajara para iniciar con la cena.

En cuestión de segundos, el imponente hombre habría las puertas que daban al comedor y miró con aprobación el que todos sus hijos ya estuvieran en sus lugares correspondientes.

Tomando asiento en la cabecera de la larga mesa después de intercambiar saludos con sus tres hijos, el Señor Demon le ordenó a los sirvientes que sirvieran la cena.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, solo el sonido de los cubiertos al ser usados era lo único que se podía escuchar. Al casi finalizar esta, el señor Demon miró a su hija mayor y habló con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

"Meli, el día de mañana irás a la misma preparatoria en la que tus hermanos asisten, ya hice todos los arreglos para inscribirte y tu uniforme escolar ya fue comprado, está en tu closet. Espero tu mejor comportamiento y muy buenas calificaciones. No quiero ninguna queja de los profesores. Quiero creer que tu estancia en el instituto Lawren para señoritas valió la pena y no fue una total pérdida de tiempo. ¿Quedó claro señorita?"

"Sí padre, como usted diga. No tendrá ninguna queja de mí", respondió mirando fijamente al estricto hombre.

él le sostuvo la mirada a su hija por unos cuantos segundos que a Meli se le hicieron horas, pero para el alivio de la ojiverde, su padre asintió satisfecho y apartó su penetrante mirada.

Soltando un suspiro mental, Meli terminó su cena junto con el resto de su familia y la chica se fue a ver una película de terror a la sala con sus hermanos mientras que su padre se iba a su estudio a terminar de firmar unos documentos muy importantes de la empresa.

Los hermanos Demon pasaron una noche agradable riendo y criticando los horribles efectos especiales que habían en la película y luego cada quien se fue a dormir dándose las buenas noches en el pasillo que conectaba a cada habitación.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

A la Mañana Siguiente...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Meli despertaba poco a poco del agradable abrazo de Morfeo. Se sentía maravilloso estar nuevamente en su habitación. La joven rubia se levantó con mucho ánimo de su suave cama y estiró los brazos quitando la rigidez de estos. Luego fue a su enorme armario y sacó un bonito uniforme escolar, que constaba de una falda corta color azul oscuro y una camisa de vestir, Calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, zapatos escolares de color negro con un pequeño tacón y un listón del mismo color que la falda para atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Dejando la ropa en la cama, tomó una ducha y unos minutos después, salía de su habitación ya vestida y arreglada para su primer día en la preparatoria Danafor.

Bajando para tomar el desayuno, la rubia iba algo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Me pregunto ¿cómo será mi nueva escuela?, espero que mis futuros compañeros de clase no sean unos estirados, ya tuve suficiente de ellos con las chicas del instituto Lawren. Aunque ellas aprendieron muy bien a no meterse conmigo . Espero que él esté estudiando en el instituto Danafor, lo extraño mucho...

Antes de llegar al comedor, el aroma del desayuno llegó a ella y su estómago gruñó.

Al sentarse frente a Estarossa que ya comía con gusto unas salchichas con huevos estrellados y pan tostado con mantequilla, ella se sirvió unos panqueques y los bañó con jarabe de maple. Zeldris quien desayunaba unos emparedados de tocino y jugo de frutas, era el único aparte de Estarossa y ella misma que estaba en la mesa.

"¿Nuestro padre se marchó a la empresa ya?", preguntó la rubia al no ver al hombre desayunando con ellos.

"Sí, se fue desde muy temprano, tenía asuntos pendientes que requerían toda su atención", contestó Zeldris tranquilamente.

"Hmm... bueno".

"Y chicos, ¿cómo es esta preparatoria a la que asisten?", cuestionó algo curiosa la rubia posando su mirada en sus dos hermanos.

"Bueno, es bastante grande, tiene una agradable cafetería en la que sirven comida que no sabe a mierda como normalmente ocurre", dijo Estarossa mientras se llevaba un trozo de tocino que tomó de uno de los platos a la boca.

Zeldris solo rodó los ojos, " Estarossa, tu solo pensando en comida. Meli, la preparatoria Danafor posee enormes jardines donde puedes almorzar con tus compañeros, alberca, aunque en su mayoría es usada para la clase de natación, un gran gimnasio, También cuenta con clubes deportivos, de teatro, arte, de música ya sea que puedas cantar o ejecutar algún instrumento o instrumentos, literatura, esgrima, ajedrez y muchos otros. Yo estoy en el club de esgrima, de hecho, soy el capitán y también estoy en el club de ajedrez".

"Yo estoy en el club de esgrima, en teatro y en el equipo de fut ball", añadió Estarossa.

"¿Te interesa entrar a alguno de ellos Mel?"

"mmm, no lo sé Estarossa, tal vez sí me decida a entrar a uno de ellos", contestó la ojiverde pensativa.

"Bueno, dijo Zeldris levantándose de la mesa. Tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde"

"¡Cierto!", dijo Meli imitando las acciones de su hermano después de terminarse lo que le quedaba de desayuno. Luego fue por su mochila a la sala de estar donde la había dejado y se encontró con sus hermanos en la entrada de la mansión y los tres caminaron hacia la limusina donde el chofer ya los esperaba.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Preparatoria Danafor, Oficina del Profesorado.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

El profesor Dreifus que impartía la clase de historia, era un hombre el cual disfrutaba de la buena conducta y el orden en sus estudiantes, lamentablemente para él, muchos de esos alumnos no eran ese tipo de jóvenes, algunos miembros del alumnado eran un completo desastre, pero unas cuantas detenciones y la amenaza de expulsión los mantenían en línea, pero... por una extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que la dulce tranquilidad que había en el instituto, se acabaría. Esta mala sensación comenzó desde ayer por la mañana, y todavía no se había ido, todo lo contrario, había incrementado..

El sonido de la puerta de la oficina de profesores siendo abierta lo sacó de sus angustiantes pensamientos y al girarse vio que su amigo Hendrickson el profesor de matemáticas entraba llevando una carpeta verde.

"Hola viejo amigo, ¿ ya estás trabajando en la documentación tan temprano?"

"¿Oh, lo dices por esto Dreifus?", respondió el profesor Hendrickson levantando levemente la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

"sí, ¿no es así?, ¿o es tu plan de clase de hoy?"

"No, estos son papeles de admisión. Al parecer, el día de hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante".

"¿Una nueva estudiante?, preguntó el profesor de historia elevando una ceja en curiosidad. ¿Y cómo se llama esta nueva alumna si se puede saber?"

"Meli Demon, la hija del gran empresario Dietrich Demon, aquí dice que la joven es la hermana mayor de el joven Zeldris y Estarossa".

Pero Dreifus dejó de escuchar a su amigo en el momento en que este le dijo el nombre de la nueva estudiante. Meli Demon... por favor... ella... Dios... a regresado... no puede ser..., pensaba Dreifus con horror. Ese pequeño engendro del mal estaba de vuelta para arruinar su pacífica existencia, ¡Pensé que no regresaría, gracias a ella casi quedo calvo de por vida!, pero tantos años libres de ella era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su buena suerte no duró. Pero esta vez yo triunfaré sobre ella, ¡lo haré!

"¿Dreifus?, ¡Dreifus!"

"Oh, lo siento Hendrickson, me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos segundos, ¿estabas diciendo algo?"

"Nada realmente importante, solo te decía lo que sé de esta chica. Bien, me tengo que ir, mi primera clase comenzará en unos minutos y tengo que prepararme , además, aún debo llevarle estos documentos al director Denzel".

"Claro, nos vemos más tarde, hoy me toca dar clases hasta la segunda hora, así que hasta ese momento estoy libre", respondió Dreifus caminando hacia una cafetera que los profesores tenían en su oficina.

"Bien, hasta luego", y así el profesor de matemáticas se marchó de allí sin saber que dejó tras él a un Dreifus temeroso de su futuro y el de su amada escuela a manos de esa pequeña amenaza rubia.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Con Meli.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Al llegar los hermanos al instituto, como ya tenían el tiempo encima, Estarossa, quien tenía su clase cerca de la de Meli, fue el encargado de indicarle a su hermana donde estaba su salón de clases.

En la puerta, ambos hermanos se encontraron con la profesora Nadja que impartía la clase de literatura y le explicaron que Meli era la nueva estudiante y ambas entraron al aula casi al mismo tiempo con Meli despidiéndose de su hermano .

Al ver el resto de estudiantes que su profesora entraba a la clase, todos se fueron a sus lugares avergonzados, pues no era ni la mitad del día y ya tenían todo el lugar echo un completo caos... Meli lo amaba.

"Jóvenes, arreglen todo este desorden ahora", ordenó la señorita Nadja con una mirada severa lanzada a todos sus alumnos quienes obedecieron la orden al instante, no querían ser castigados por ella, ya que a pesar de que era la profesora más amable entre todo el profesorado, la señorita Nadja podía dar miedo cuando se enojaba y ponía los peores castigos, nadie quería limpiar el área de las mascotas de la escuela de nuevo.

Minutos después todo estaba en su lugar y por fin la profesora se paró delante de su clase y bajo las miradas curiosas y uno que otro susurro entre el alumnado, la mujer llamó a Meli para que se presentara a sus nuevos compañeros.

La ojiverde quien se encontraba alado de la puerta de entrada, hizo lo que la profesora le indicaba y se paró alado de la señorita nadja, delante de la clase.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Meli Demon, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien", se presentó la bella chica con una dulce sonrisa en sus tentadores labios que hicieron que más de un chico de la clase se sonrrojara para gran enfado y envidia de varias chicas las cuales con esa simple acción ya le tenían coraje a la ojiverde.

"¡Meli!, exclamó un chico bastante atractivo, con un físico tonificado, de ojos color rojo escarlata, cabello color blanco y una sonrisa zorruna plasmada en su lindo rostro.

"¡Ban!, no lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad eres tú?", dijo Meli emocionada y muy feliz.

"Claro capi, ¿quién más?, me alegra verla de nuevo después de tantos años".

"¡A mi también me alegra verte otra vez Ban!", respondió la rubia radiante de felicidad.

Todo este intercambio de palabras ocurrió bajo las miradas cada vez más curiosas de todos. Esta chica tenía una fuerte amistad con el chico malo de la clase y también uno de los más populares de toda la escuela. Ahora todos se hacían una sola pregunta en sus mentes, ¿quién era esta chica?

"Me alegro que ya se conoscan, intervino la profesora de literatura. Tal vez el joven Ban pueda enseñarle la escuela en el receso".

"No lo dude profesora", dijo ban alegremente.

"Muy bien señorita Meli, puede tomar asiento donde quiera", dijo la profesora Nadja.

"Sí, gracias". Y sin dudar, la ojiverde se sentó alado de su amigo de la infancia el cual le dedicó una pícara sonrisa que esta regresó, incrementando la furia de las fans del ojirrojo quienes ya la tenían en la mira por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba a su amado Ban y de igual manera, éste último poniendo celosos a varios chicos que ya estaban interesados en la hermosa chica nueva.

Finalmente, la profesora empezó con la clase y mientras la bella mujer explicaba el tema que verían por ese día, Meli pensaba encantada.

Esta escuela es muy interesante, disfrutaría estar aquí y lo mejor de todo era que Ban y sus hermanos estaban en ella.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Gracias por los Follows, Favs y Reviews, me alegro que fuera bien recibida esta historia. ¡Gracias!.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Shira2000:** Gracias por tu genial review, yo también estuve esperando por largo tiempo una historia así, pero bueno... así que decidí hacer la mía. Me gusta la idea de un Fem Meliodas. Y por continuarla, claro que seguiré con ella, ya hasta tengo planeado el final y todo lo que va a pasar. Saludos y de nuevo, gracias.

**W.M King:** ¡Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho!, mil saludotes.

Si les gustó este nuevo capítulo, dejen su review please.


	3. Los Pecados y Los Mandamientos

**Título:** Locura en la Preparatoria Danafor.

**Emparejamiento:** Meli (Fem Meliodas) x Harem Inverso.

**Género:** Humor / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa !

Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta.

**N-A:** disculpen el retrazo, aquí tienen el nuevo capi y gracias por los follows, favs y reviews. XD

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 3: Los Pecados y los Mandamientos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Meli caminaba por los elegantes pasillos de la preparatoria Danafor sin tomarle realmente importancia a donde iba.

Era ya la hora del reseso y minutos a tras, Ban y ella habían salido del aula escolar para que éste pudiera darle el recorrido por la escuela como se lo había pedido la profesora Nadja, sin embargo, ni a cuatro metros del aula de química (última clase que habían tenido) el ojirrojo había sido detenido por un grupo de chicas, que la empujaron lejos de su amigo (para su molestia) y ella había estado unos minutos de pie, observando aburrida los intentos de Ban para librarse de sus pegajosas fanáticas, pero luego de unos minutos en los que las luchas de Ban no daban resultado alguno, Meli tomó la decisión de irse y dejar al peliblanco a su suerte, claro, tomando nota de cada chica para vengarce de ellas, después del como la trataron se lo habían ganado.

Y así fue como terminó aquí, deambulando sola por los pasillos de la escuela algo perdida, pues el lugar era enorme y tampoco había visto a Zeldris o a Estarossa para que uno de ellos le mostrara la escuela. Después de unos minutos más de caminata, Meli pensó en pedirle ayuda a alguno de los estudiantes que se encontraban por allí.

Y acercándose a un chico de cabello castaño que estaba regando unas hermosas flores de un masetero, lo llamó suavemente para no sobresaltarlo, ya que se le veía muy concentrado en su tarea.

"¿Oye disculpa por molestarte, pero podrías ayudarme?"

Deteniéndose en lo que hacía,el muchacho se giró en su dirección y al verlo Meli pensó que era un chico bastante lindo y sin saberlo la rubia, él pensaba lo mismo sobre ella. Desde que Meli se había presentado esa mañana en la clase de literatura, él había empezado a desarrollar un pequeño enamoramiento hacia ella y grande había sido su sorpresa cuando observó junto con el resto de la clase, la interacción entre el idiota de Ban y ella, (cosa que no le agradó para nada) pero cuando el peliblanco le había llamado Capi, eso lo había tomado con la guardia baja, ya que eso significaba, que ella era la líder de su grupo de quien tanto su estúpido reclutante (Ban) les había hablado. Y ahora aquí estaban ambos, enmedio de uno de los pasillos de la escuela, sin nadie a la vista, pues los pocos estudiantes que pasaban por allí ya se habían marchado, lo más seguro a pasar el rato en los jardines y él allí estaba, delante de ella, sin pronunciar palabra, ya que los estúpidos nervios lo estaban traicionando y no le dejaban decir nada.

¡Di algo maldición, di algo!, pensaba el castaño entrándo más en pánico al sentir como un fuerte sonrrojo se iba posando en sus mejillas.

"Oye, ¿te sientes bien?", preguntó Meli algo preocupada al ver como el lindo chico se ponía rojo. ¿Será que tiene fiebre?, se preguntaba la ojiverde sin quitar su mirada de él.

"S-sí, estoy bien", finalmente pudo responder el ojinaranja con timidez.

"¿De verdad, no necesitas ir a la enfermería?", le preguntó Meli.

"No te preocupes, dijo el castaño reinando por fin en sus nervios. ¿En qué necesitabas que te ayudara?", cuestionó éste educadamente.

"Bien, si tu lo dices. Verás, no conozco la escuela todavía y mi supuesto guía está ocupado con un grupo de chicas y pues, me aburrí de esperarlo y decidí hacer el recorrido por mi cuenta, pero no pensé que esta escuela fuera tan grande y después de un rato de andar caminando de aquí y allá, me perdí. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar el aula de química?"

Mmm, porque no me extraña que algo así le sucediera a Ban, pero bueno, esta era su oportunidad de conocer a Meli y no la dejaría pasar, pensaba feliz el castaño.

"Oh, por supuesto. De hecho, si tu quieres, te puedo mostrar la escuela, no tengo nada que hacer por el momento", ofreció el ojinaranja amablemente.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó esta encantada.

"Sí, no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte".

"Bien, excelente, entonces vamos!, exclamó la rubia alegremente, tomando una de las manos del castaño provocando un sonrrojo más grande en las mejillas de éste que para su alivio, Meli no notó, pues tenía la mirada al frente. Por cierto, mi nombre es..."

"Meli", terminó el chico mirando divertido a la rubia.

"Oh, ¿cómo lo sabes?", interrogó curiosa la ojiverde al chico.

"Uhmmm, estamos en la misma clase, por eso lo sé", contestó más compuesto.

"Oh, ¡en verdad?, debo poner más atención a mis alrededores", dijo la chica divertida. No puedo creer que dejara pasar el haber visto a un chico tan lindo como tú".

Esas aparentemente inocentes palabras hicieron que el chico casi se tropezara mientras que caminaba junto a Meli.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?, preguntó nuevamente la rubia preocupada acercando su rostro mucho al del ojinaranja, secretamente riendo para sus adentros extasiada por las graciosas y adorables expresiones de vergüenza que él hacía. Si quieres, podemos posponer el recorrido e ir a la enfermería de la escuela para que la enfermera verifique que estés bien de salud y descanses un poco... ¿uummm...?, disculpa, que tonta, no te pregunté ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Harlequin Fairy, pero todos me dicen King y no te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien, podemos continuar".

"Mmm, está bien, pero si veo que te sigues poniendo mal, iremos a la enfermería y no quiero excusas", dijo seria silenciando lo que iba a decir el chico que caminaba a su lado.

"Bien", respondió este con un pequeño suspiro. Si ella supiera que era la razón de tanta torpeza..., pensaba afligido el castaño.

Así fue como el joven King, caminaba aún tomado de la mano con Meli (atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los que los veían juntos) mientras el tranquilo joven le iba enseñando parte por parte la escuela a la bella rubia.

El tercer y segundo piso de la escuela fueron recorridos por el par, el cual charlaba alegremente, sin problemas y con muy pocos estudiantes en los alrededores, pues la mayoría de ellos se encontraban en el primer piso del edificio, ya sea en la cafetería o en los jardines comiendo el almuerzo o pasando el rato con los amigos.

Ni siquiera se habían percatado, que los pocos estudiantes que pasaban junto a ellos, comenzaban a difundir el rumor de que Harlequin Fairy uno de los miembros del popular grupo, Los Siete Pecados Capitales, caminaba tomado de la mano de una preciosa chica rubia de ojos verdes, la cual se decía que era nueva en la escuela, y también, era la hermana mayor de Estarossa y Zeldris Demon, dos de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela y a su vez, integrantes de Los Diez Mandamientos.

El grupo antes mencionado, es uno de los dos más populares de la escuela, solo siendo igualado en popularidad por Los Siete Pecados Capitales, el grupo que los secundaba, con quienes tenían una amistosa rivalidad.

Volviendo con King y Meli...

Después de 15 minutos andando de un lado a otro, los jóvenes terminaron el recorrido en los pisos superiores.

"Muy bien, ya terminamos con el tercer y segundo piso, ¿bajamos al primero?"

"¡Claro!, me parece bien King", respondió Meli jovialmente.

"Bueno, pues andando", contestó el castaño yendo junto con Meli en dirección de las escaleras que los llevarían a la primera planta.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Al Mismo Tiempo, con Ban...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Ban se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela junto al resto de sus compañeros Pecados exceptuando a King, preguntándose algo preocupado, el paradero de la Capitana. Cuando el ojirrojo finalmente se había podido deshacer de sus locas Fangirls y le dijo a la rubia pensando que estaba allí cerca, que ya podían empezar con el recorrido y al no obtener respuesta después de unos segundos, miró extrañado su entorno y se dio cuenta preocupado que Meli se había ido del sitio.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, fue buscando aula tras aula a la rubia por todo el segundo piso, pero al no hallarla, él pensó que ella le había pedido indicaciones de como llegar a la cafetería de la escuela a algún estudiante y se había dirigido a dicho lugar, pero sus suposiciones fueron erróneas, ya que al llegar al antes mencionado lugar, no la pudo ver en ninguna parte.

Resignado, decidió mejor reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, ya la Capitana encontraría tarde o temprano su camino hasta allí.

De pronto, la atención del peliazul fue atraída por el sonido de los chillidos encantados y suspiros y cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes, sobretodo del sector femenino de la escuela, y cuando él al igual que el resto de sus amigos Pecados voltearon su mirada hacia las puertas de la cafetería, el Pecado de la Avaricia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver entrar a sus rivales jurados, Los Diez Mandamientos, cada uno de ellos caminando en perfecta sincronía con el resto del grupo. Algunos, como Estarossa dando una que otra sonrisa condescendiente a sus admiradores aumentando con dicha acción, los gritos y chillidos de las chicas, todo lo contrario a Zeldris, Gloxinia, Derieri y Grairoad que miraban a todos como si nadie de los ahí presentes fueran dignos de estar ante sus magníficas presencias.

Parecían de esos modelos caminando sobre una pasarela... malditos presumidos, pensaba Ban observando aburrido toda la pantalla.

"¿Qué ellos nunca se cansan de hacer esas entradas tan dramáticas?", hizo la pregunta Diane , El Pecado de la envidia también mirando con pereza a los recién llegados.

"No lo sé Diane, dijo Ban revolviendo los hielos de su baso de jugo de naranja. Simplemente no lo sé".

"Espera..., ah..., carajo, se dirigían hacia ellos... y ahora que querían, no se llevaban mal... pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos, bueno, King y Diane se llevaban bien con Gloxinia y Drole, ya que Gloxinia era el primo de King y Diane era la cuñada de Drole, pues éste último salía con su hermana mayor Matrona y él tenía una tentativa amistad con Melascula".

Al llegar, ambos grupos se miraron serios quedando frente a frente, dejando la cafetería en silencio con todo el alumnado y uno que otro profesor mirando espectantes lo que pasaría sin poder escuchar bien lo que los chicos dirían porque estaban algo lejos de la mesa de los Pecados.

Posando su fría mirada sobre Ban, Zeldris fue el primero en romper el silencio que había caído en el lugar.

"Ban Undead, ¿dónde está mi hermana?, Melascula me dijo que tú te habías ofrecido a mostrarle la escuela esta mañana".

Soltando un suspiro que denotaba frustración y dándole una breve mirada a Melascula que claramente decía "¡CONDENADA CHISMOSA!", causando que esta le sacara la lengua burlona, el peliazul respondió exasperado. "No tengo idea de donde está Meli. La perdí".

"¡Qué!", exclamó Zeldris molesto comenzando a caminar hacia Ban para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que Estarossa intervino y detuvo a su hermano posando su mano izquierda con firmeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

"Tranquilo hermano, antes de que lo asesinemos, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, además recuerda que Meli no es una chica indefensa, aunque así lo paresca, sabes bien que ella es bastante capaz de defenderse bien por su cuenta", habló con la calma que lo caracterizaba el peliplata.

"Hmmm, es verdad, dijo Zeldris tranquilizándose. ¿Y bien Undead, cuándo fue la última vez que viste a mi hermana y a dónde?"

Y así un algo nervioso Ban procedió a contarles el como él había sido distraído por un grupo de sus fangirls y el como luego de deshacerse de ellas y no ver a Meli por ninguna parte, fue en su búsqueda, sin embargo, a mitad de su relato, fue cortado por los gritos y risitas estúpidas de varias chicas que nuevamente, miraban la entrada de la cafetería, donde iban entrando los dos príncipes de la preparatoria Danafor, Arthur Pendragon y Eilad Liones, y los recién llegados, al ver a los dos grupos reunidos, se encaminaron hacia ellos para saludarlos a todos.

"¡Hola chicos!, exclamó el pelirrojo del par de jóvenes de manera jovial. Me extraña que estén todos agrupados en el mismo sitio, ¿sucede algo?", terminó preguntando curioso con la cabeza inclinada lindamente observando a cada uno de los allí reunidos a la vez que Eilad también los saludaba con menos efusividad que su mejor amigo pero igual de contento al verlos.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responderle al ojivioleta, una alegre voz femenina muy conocida para Ban, Zeldris y Estarossa interrumpió.

"Oh, ¿entonces esta es la cafetería?", escucharon que la dulce voz femenina preguntaba cerca de la entrada del antes mencionado lugar.

"Así es, ¿tienes hambre?, si quieres podemos conseguir algo de comer", respondió una segunda voz, aunque esta era masculina y bien conocida para los Pecados, Mandamientos y los recién llegados.

"Sí, me parece bien". Respondió nuevamente la voz femenina, y en escasos momentos, el par iba entrando al sitio todavía tomados de la mano, cosa que los hermanos de la rubia ahora identificada notaron inmediatamente, activándose así sus instintos de hermanos sobreprotectores.

"¡Meli!, llamó Estarossa escondiendo bien su molestia con una sonrisa relajada dirigida a su querida hermana que todavía no soltaba la maldita mano de Harlequin.

"Hola Estarossa!, te estuve buscando a ti y a Zeldris para que me enseñaran la preparatoria después de que me separé de Ban, ya que me aburrí de esperarlo, pero me encontré con King, quien se ofreció muy amablemente a darme el tour por todo el lugar y definitivamente me encantó esta escuela, tiene de todo". Decía esto la hermosa rubia mientras se acercaba a Estarossa y compañía arrastrando sin darse cuenta al pobre castaño, distraída por la emoción de encontrar a sus hermanos, aunque al llegar a ellos, finalmente soltó la mano de King para su decepción y alegría de estos, cuando ella fue a darles un beso en la mejilla como saludo a ambos chicos.

"Eso suena excelente Mel, me alegra que te guste la preparatoria", respondió Estarossa cálidamente sorprendiendo a muchos de sus amigos y al resto del alumnado, pues nunca habían visto esa expresión en el rostro del peliplata.

"Lo mismo digo Meli", secundó Zeldris quien le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su querida hermana, casi causándoles en el acto, un infarto a todos por tal expresión, ya que nunca, en todos los años que muchos de ellos habían conocido al menor de los hermanos Demon no había mostrado ninguna otra emoción que no fuese su frívola mirada y una que otras veces, una sonrisa llena de superioridad al vencer a alguien en el esgrima.

Meli devolvió las sonrisas con una propia que le daba una apariencia dulce y tierna a la rubia haciendo que varios chicos se ruborizaran.

"Hola Capitana, bueno verla después de un rato". Habló Ban, atrayendo la atención de Meli hacia él quien en ese momento llevaba plasmada su típica sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

"¿Capitana?", preguntó Diane confundida.

"En efecto mi querida Diane. La rubia que vez allí, es la Capitana de Los Siete Pecados Capitales, El Pecado de la Ira del Dragón", informó Ban casi riéndo por las caras de asombro que todos ponían.

"¡QUÉ!, ¡MELI DIME QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!", exclamó Zeldris mirando a su hermana fijamente con expresión incrédula.

Suspirando, Meli dijo tranquila.

"Es verdad Zeldris, yo empecé este grupo desde antes que me fuera a estudiar al instituto Lawren y los primeros en ser parte de el fuimos Ban, Merlin y yo".

Antes de que las cosas se tornaran feas entre Zeldris y Meli, Estarossa intervino.

"Dejemos esta charla para después, ¿quieren?", dijo el peliplata despreocupado mirando a sus dos hermanos.

"Bien", respondieron ambos al unísono con Zeldris ya más tranquilo, pero no menos molesto, relajando el ambiente tenso que se había formado en el lugar, para el alivio del resto.

"Bueno, dejando esto a un lado por un rato, hermanita, ahora que estás aquí, queremos que conoscas a nuestros amigos", dijo Estarossa sonriente.

"Claro", respondió Meli regresando a su anterior estado de ánimo en un instante.

Con eso, se adelantó el primero de los amigos de sus hermanos.

"Hola, es un gusto conocerla, señorita Meli, mi nombre es Monspeet Reggan, se presentó un chico de cabello color morado, ojos negros, con un físico musculoso como casi todos los chicos presentes. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria perfectamente bien ordenado, Meli podía darse cuenta fácilmente que este chico era caballeroso y educado, el tipo de novio que toda madre querría para su hija. Algo aburrido y simple, pero no exteriorizó lo que pensaba de Monspeet, y en cambio, devolvió el saludo y se presentó educadamente.

"El gusto es mío, joven MonspeetReggan, espero que podamos llevarnos bien". Terminó la ojiverde de presentarse con una sonrisa cortés.

Así se fueron presentando uno por uno, siendo el siguiente Drole Stone, un muchacho alto y fornido, con cabello azulado y ojos negros, que le agradó mucho a Meli, al igual que Gloxinia Fairy, quien era familiar de King. A Meli le cayó bien al instante, él era muy divertido y lindo. El próximo fue Galand Shield, otro chico bastante alto de cabello rojo escarlata con algunos mechones de cabello alborotados que enmarcaban su rostro, de ojos verdes, con un físico semejante al de Drole, y con el uniforme algo desordenado mostrando un look algo rebelde, hasta llegar a la última persona que fue Eilad Liones, un chico de ojos eterocromáticos con el cabello color plata y un físico delicado para un chico. A Meli le pareció adorable, pues él era muy tímido y se ruborizaba con facilidad muy parecido a King.

Como ya casi finalizaba la hora del almuerzo, todos se quedaron en la mesa de los Pecados, y mientras todos almorzaban, con algunos de los chicos a los que les había gustado Meli compitiendo discretamente por la atención de la antes mencionada, para que Estarossa y Zeldris no se dieran cuenta, el resto de las chicas platicaba de diversos temas, y en sí, todos pasando el rato, uno de ellos observaba todo lo que ocurría divertido uniéndose de vez en cuando a la conversación.

Vaya vaya, que interesante. Pensaba el atractivo chico, él era Merlin, El Pecado de la Gula del Jabalí, el chico más inteligente de la escuela, solo siendo casi igualado por Gowther, uno de sus compañeros pecados quien era la Cabra de la Lujuria y uno de sus amigos más cercanos, al igual que Escanor, el Pecado del Orgullo del León. Pero el joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la campana que anunciaba el final del reseso sonó y cada quien se fue a sus siguientes clases, con Meli levantándose de su asiento junto con King, tomándolo de la mano de nuevo, para gran molestia de los hermanos de la rubia y de igual forma, provocando algunas miradas celosas dirigidas al castaño departe de Arthur, Eilad, Gloxinia, Ban y unos cuantos chicos que estaban por ahí.

Meli también recibía varias miradas celosas departe del club de fans de King pero la ojiverde no les prestaba nada de atención y tampoco le importaba recibirlas mientras empezaba su alegre caminata hasta su siguiente clase con King quien sentía las miradas asesinas del sector masculino interesados en la rubia, al igual que la de los hermanos de ésta, clavadas sobre su espalda para su creciente temor, no obstante, el ojinaranja al mismo tiempo se sentía muy contento porque Meli prefirió irse con él, en lugar de Ban con quien ella ya tenía una fuerte amistad desde hace mucho tiempo. Sí, se sentía tan feliz y así se la pasó el resto de la jornada escolar.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Más tarde ese mismo día después de la escuela...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En una de las habitaciones de una enorme y hermosa mansión, tres jóvenes trabajaban en un pequeño experimento químico que llevaban haciendo desde hace dos días. Estos tres jóvenes eran Gowther Doll, Escanor Castellio y Merlin Pendragon, siéndo la mansión de la familia de éste último en donde se encontraban con solo los sirvientes que trabajaban ahí haciendo sus deberes. Los padres del joven estaban de viaje de negocios, dejando a su hijo mayor a cargo de la mansión, y en cuanto a Arthur, el hermano menor de Merlin se encontraba en casa de Eilad y regresaría hasta mañana, pues el ojivioleta se quedaría a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo.

Escanor observaba a Merlin algo preocupado, desde hace un buen rato notaba a su amigo pelinegro algo distraído, y se preguntaba qué lo tenía así tan meditativo. Sin poder contener más su preocupación, Escanor decidió preguntarle de una vez por todas lo que lo tenía de esa forma.

"Joven Merlin, ¿le sucede algo?, desde hace un buen rato lo noto algo pensativo".

La pregunta hecha por Escanor atrajo la atención de Gowther, quien solo miró entre ambos jóvenes intrigado.

"Mmm, no me pasa nada Escanor, solo estaba pensando en qué tanto habrá cambiado nuestra Capitana a lo largo de todos estos años que se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad... será interesante... me pregunto..., ¿cómo serán las cosas de aquí en adelante con ella en la escuela?", finalizó de hablar el hermoso chico con una seductora y a la vez misteriosa sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro.

Los otros dos chicos que estaban con él, solo se encogieron de hombros sin saber que responderle al ojiámbar. Ellos no conocían a la rubia como él, así que estaban perdidos con respecto al tema.

Merlin solo ensanchó su sonrisa sumiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Estaba intrigado por la rubia y todo lo concerniente a ella. Algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas e interesantes alrededor de su vieja amiga.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Personajes Que Fueron Cambiados de Género.**

Meliodas: Meli.

Elizabeth: Eilad.

Merlin: Merlin.

Eilad Significa Dios es para siempre.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**W.M King:** ¡Awww, gracias!, me haces feliz. Perdona la tardanza pero la tarea escolar y mi servicio social no me dejan tiempo, pero aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero de corazón que te guste.

¡Si les gustó el capítulo dejen su review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Las Galletas Mortales

**Título:** Locura en la Preparatoria Danafor.

**Emparejamiento:** Meli (Fem Meliodas) x Harem Inverso.

**Género:** Humor / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa !

Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**W.M King:** ¡Muchas gracias! 😊

Saludos.

**Fire Dragon King:** Sorry, aunque gracias por el review.

Saludos.

Adoro sus follows y Favs. ¡Les doy las gracias por ellos!

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 4: Las Galletas Mortales.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Eran las 5:30 am cuando se podía ver a Meli en la cocina terminando de hacer la mezcla para unas galletas de chocolate. Minutos después metía dentro del horno el primer lote de galletas que planeaba regalarle a king como agradecimiento al ayudarla tanto el día de ayer.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que finalmente, la ojiverde sonreía alegremente mientras sacaba su última tanda de galletas recién hechas del horno. La rubia estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que ni siquiera notó que sus hermanitos menores habían llegado a la ¡para ellos? aterradora escena la cual les hizo tener varios horribles flashbacks en los cuales Meli, cuando ellos eran más pequeños, les preparaba diversos postres y platillos que se veían obligados a comer, pues ninguno de ellos quería poner triste a su hermana mayor después de que ella se había esmerado tanto en hacerlos, y aunque el comerlos casi los matara, valía la pena cuando la ojiverde les regalaba las más dulces sonrisas y los llenaba de mimos todo el día.

Sin embargo, pese a los bonitos momentos con su hermana antes de que fuera enviada al internado, Estarossa y Zeldris, no podían evitar mirar con horror cada una de esas aparentemente deliciosas galletas.

ambos hermanos de la joven querían preguntarle a su querida hermana, por qué estaba preparando dichas galletas, pero temían que si le daban a conocer su presencia a la rubia, ésta les daría a probar una de ellas y ninguno de ellos tenía deseos de terminar con un grave caso de malestar estomagal.

Como por acuerdo tácito, ambos chicos salieron lentamente de la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido,encaminándose hasta la sala de estar de la mansión Demon todavía preguntándose quienes o quien será el pobre infeliz destinado a morir bajo las encantadoras manos de su adorable hermana.

5 minutos después, escucharon que suaves pasos subían las escaleras. Al parecer, su hermana ya había terminado y fue a refrescarse y arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Estarossa le dio un vistazo al reloj de la sala, este daba las 6:15 am, su padre se marcharía a las 7:00 am al trabajo. Los cocineros de la mansión ya comenzaban a preparar el desayuno Y Meli ya se había ido a arreglar para ir a la escuela. Era hora de que ellos hicieran lo mismo, si no, se les haría tarde.

20 minutos más tarde, todos los integrantes de la familia Demon junto con los tutores de los jóvenes se sentaban a desayunar tranquilamente y al finalizar el desayuno, Meli se acercó al mostrador de la cocina y tomó una bolsita color naranja lindamente decorada.

"Meli, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa?", preguntó el padre de la rubia.

"Son galletas de chocolate para un amigo, padre!. Respondió la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa, sacando una de las galletas para mostrársela al hombre.

"¿Quiere probar una, padre?"

Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiera dar alguna respuesta, una pequeña migaja de ésta se desprendió y cayó al suelo bajo las miradas de Zeldris, Estarossa, Chandler, Cusack y el mismo Dietrich quienes observaron detenidamente como una cucaracha se acercaba a aquella inocente migaja e inmediatamente después de comerla, asustados contemplaron como la cucaracha se retorcía con clara agonía hasta quedar inerte en el suelo totalmente muerta.

"Ahmm..., tal vez luego hija. Debo irme. Cusack, Chandler, vámonos". Dijo el señor Demon saliendo rápido de la mansión seguido por los susodichos despidiéndose de pasada de sus tres hijos con los dos tutores imitando las acciones del hombre al despedirse de sus alumnos quienes solo se quedaron viendo anonadados la gran puerta por la cual estos habían cruzado a toda prisa.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

De camino en limusina a la empresa de la familia Demon Dietrich Demon le dijo a los dos tutores de sus hijos.

"Chandler, Cusac".

"Sí señor Dietrich". Dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Recuérdenme mandar una ambulancia a la escuela de mis hijos y tener a mano el número telefónico de la funeraria por si al caso". Dijo el hombre serio.

"Claro señor". Respondieron los dos solemnemente.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

De vuelta con los hermanos Demon.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

"Uhmm, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos ya hermanos". Dijo Estarossa rompiendo el extraño silencio en el que se había sumido el lugar desde la apresurada partida de su padre con Chandler y Cusack.

Meli y Zeldris solo asintieron y fueron a buscar sus cosas, luego se encaminaron con Estarossa a la limusina que ya los esperaba.

En el camino, Estarossa y Zeldris de vez en cuando le echaban fugases vistazos a la bolsita naranja que Meli llevaba sujeta en sus manos todavía curiosos por saber quien sería dicho amigo que recibiría el mortal presente.

Sin poder soportar la curiosidad, Estarossa por fin preguntó.

"Ahmm, ¿Mel?".

"¿Sí Estarossa?"

"¿Exactamente para quién, son esas galletas de chocolate?"

"Oh, son para King. Las hice especialmente para él como agradecimiento por ayudarme tanto el día de ayer". Respondió esta jovialmente.

Estarossa y Zeldris compartieron una mirada cómplice y Zeldris dijo.

"Ese es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, hermana. Estoy seguro que Harlequin lo apreciará mucho".

"Muy cierto Mel. Morirá de alegría por tu regalo". Añadió Estarossa con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?", dijo Meli feliz.

"Claro". Respondieron ambos riéndo malignamente para sus adentros. Hoy se desharían de ese roba-hermanas.

"¡Gracias Hermanitos!"

"De nada Meli". Contestaron estos.

Los tres luego cambiaron el tema de la conversación con Zeldris tratando de convencer a la rubia para que dejara a los Siete Pecados y se uniera a los Diez Mandamientos, pero para molestia del pelinegro y diversión de Estarossa, éste no lo logró.

Al fin, llegaron a la preparatoria, y al salir de la limusina, Meli se molestó por el grupo de chicas que se comenzaron a reunir al rededor de sus hermanos, y a causa de todos los empujones que le daban las fangirls de Zeldris y Estarossa para estar más cerca de ellos, las galletas se le cayeron al suelo.

Sintiendo un repentino escalofrío, Zeldris, Estarossa y las Fangirls de ambos chicos se giraron hacia el lugar que emitía tan peligrosos instintos de matar, topándose con la aterradora visión de una Meli Demon que se acercaba a ellos lentamente con una dulce sonrisa, pero sus ojos y el aura oscura que emanaba de ella reflejaban todo lo contrario.

Sin entender la razón de la repentina furia de su hermana, Zeldris y Estarossa comenzaron a buscar rápidamente la causa de tal estado en ella, no obstante, al ver ambos la bolsa naranja que su hermana llevaba, tirada en el suelo, con todo su contenido echo trisas, todo quedó claro. Sus estúpidas fans habían arruinado las galletas que hizo su hermana, y por ende, la oportunidad que se les había presentado para alejar a Harlequin de ella... ¡MALDITA SEA!, exclamaron ambos chicos mentalmente.

Antes de que Meli pudiera dejar caer su furia sobre el grupo de chicas, estas fueron salvadas por el sonar del primer timbre que anunciaba que ya debían entrar todos a clases.

Meli, no tuvo más remedio que irse a su aula de clases, sin esperar a ninguno de sus hermanos para que la acompañaran por lo enojada que estaba.

En el camino a su clase de Matemáticas, Meli se fue calmando y con su mente más despejada, recordó que su penúltima clase del día era la de gastronomía y que allí podría aprovechar a preparar otras galletas para su amigo.

Con mejor estado de ánimo, entró al aula de Matemáticas y tomó asiento entre Ban quien la saludó alegremente y Harlequin quien ya se encontraba dormido en su asiento (ya sabía por qué Ban le dio el título de Pecado de la pereza). También se dio cuenta que Galand, quien le dio un guiño coqueto al verla que la hizo reír, Monspeet, Merlin, Escanor y Gowther se encontraban allí.

Meli también los saludó a ellos y estos le devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa.

Decidiendo alistar sus cosas para la clase, la bella ojiverde no se percató que Gloxinia y Drole entraron juntos al aula de clases hasta que el pelirrojo la saludó animadamente.

"¡Hola Meli!, ¡buenos días!", siendo secundado por Drole quien solo dijo un tranquilo "hola".

"¡Gloxinia, Drole!, buen día a ustedes también!", dijo la ojiverde igual de efusiva que el ojiámbar.

Valiéndole un carajo que King estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente en el asiento a lado Izquierdo de Meli, Gloxinia lo sacó de dicho asiento despertando con un sobresalto en el proceso al pobre castaño quien al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, le reclamó a su primo por echarlo de su lugar, sin embargo, Gloxinia solo le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el anterior lugar del castaño, ignorándolo descaradamente y el pobre de King no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento en el pupitre detrás de Meli, lanzándole miradas asesinas al pelirrojo que se detuvieron al ver que el profesor Hendrickson ingresaba al aula para comenzar con la clase..

Ya sentado en el pupitre detrás de su mejor amigo, Drole rodaba los ojos por las travesuras del pelirrojo.

Gloxinia estaba divirtiéndose con las expresiones de celos que su querido primito Harlequin y el Zorro de la Avaricia Ban Undead ponían cada vez que él coqueteaba con Meli. Sinceramente ella le gustaba y la quería como su novia, aunque para lograr eso primero: debía enamorar a la hermosa rubia sentada a su lado, segundo: sacar al resto de los pretendientes de su Meli del camino y por último: ganarse la aprobación de Zeldris y Estarossa, pues no deseaba tenerlos de enemigos, ni tampoco quería que estuviesen interfiriendo en su futura relación con ella, si lograse cumplir las dos primeras partes de su plan.

Apartándose un mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro (insertar suspiros de varias chicas) observó a Meli por el rabillo de su ojo pensando en lo hermosa que la ojiverde se veía con su dorado cabello cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda con uno que otro mechón enmarcando su delicado rostro. Ella se mordía levemente el labio inferior en concentración, mientras resolvía las ecuaciones que el profesor Hendrickson les había puesto para trabajar en clase.

Que tentador, sus carnosos, suaves y rosados labios invitaban a saborearlos y los dulces aromas a vainilla y fresas que venían de ella le fasinaban. Mmm..., definitivamente Meli Demon sería su linda novia, pensó decidido Gloxinia jugueteando con su bolígrafo después de terminar de hacer la última ecuación.

Así transcurrió toda la mañana, con Gloxinia, Ban y King haciendo una lucha silenciosa por llamar la atención de Meli, cosa que enfadaba mucho a los clubes de fans de los chicos y divertía a Merlin quien para echarle más leña al fuego, le daba en momentos aleatorios uno que otro abrazo a la rubia quien se apoyaba en ellos ayudando sin saber al joven pelinegro a fastidiar a los demás chicos.

a la hora del almuerzo, en la que Pecados y Mandamientos volvieron a reunirse en una sola mesa (faltando solamente Merlin quien se fue a quien sabe donde) asombrando nuevamente al resto de los que estaban allí, Meli conoció a Gerheade Fairy, la hermana menor de Gloxinia y a su mejor amiga Elaine, la hermanita menor de Harlequin. Las dos eran muy agradables aunque al principio tuvo la impresión de que Elaine y Ban eran novios por lo cariñosos que actuaban entre sí, cosa que por una extraña razón, la hizo sentir algo triste y molesta, pero su creencia se demostró errónea cuando Elaine se despidió del grupo para ir a ver a su novio que la esperaba en los jardines de la preparatoria.

La ojiverde pudo notar que King se quedó viendo el lugar por donde se había ido su hermanita con el ceño fruncido, y como este luego suspiraba con resignación, hecho que la divirtió. Típicos hermanos sobreprotectores, pensó ésta con una sonrisa mirando a sus propios hermanitos los cuales se habían estado disculpando con ella por el incidente de la mañana, aunque realmente no fue culpa suya y ella se lo dijo a ambos para tranquilizarlos.

"Hola capitana. Saludó Merlin sentándose alado de Meli rodeando la cintura de la chica con su brazo atrayéndola más cerca de él.

"¡Que tal, Merlin!, pensé que ya no vendrías a almorzar con nosotros".

"Juju, pues, su suposición es algo certera Capitana. Toda la comida de la cafetería a sido vendida y ya no pude conseguir mi propio almuerzo". Respondió éste despreocupado.

"Oh, ¿si tu quieres?, puedes comer del mío". Ofreció la rubia amablemente.

"¿De verdad?"

¡Claro Merlin". Confirmó Meli.

Con eso la rubia procedió a tomar una cucharada de arroz al curri y un trozo de carne y darle de comer a Merlin en la boca.

En aquel momento, Merlin se la estaba pasando de lo lindo al ver a King, Ban, Gloxinia, Galand, Eilad y a su pequeño hermanito Arthur super celosos de él. También podía detectar la furia fraternal de Zeldris y Estarossa. ¡Jaja, que divertido!.

Dios, aquí se va a derramar sangre, pensaba Escanor viendo todo el tenso panorama frente a él provocado por su mejor amigo que aumentó de intensidad cuando la capitana terminó de darle de comer a Merlin y éste le agradeció con un beso por la comisura de los labios causando que ella se ruborizara mucho.

Zeldris y Estarossa se levantaron de golpe sobresaltando al resto de los chicos, pero antes de que pudieran matar a Merlin, el timbre que anunciaba el final del reseso sonó para alivio de Escanor que ya se imaginaba en el funeral de su amigo.

Así, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas clases, con algunos enojados con Merlin por lo antes sucedido con Meli, y hablando de la rubia, esta caminaba en compañía de ban hacia la clase de gastronomía sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En la Clase de Gastronomía...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Cuando la clase comenzó, al entrar a la enorme aula llena de utensilios de cocina y estufas y demás, la profesora Jenna les dio las instrucciones para hornear un pastel de fresas relleno de chocolate y se la pasó supervisando a cada alumno, dando uno que otro consejo para ayudar a sus estudiantes.

El tiempo pasó con calma y como ya habían terminado de hornear el pastel de fresas relleno de chocolate que la profesora Jenna les había ordenado hacer, la mujer les dio permiso a los chicos y chicas de la clase para hornear lo que quisieran y felizmente, Meli tomó la oportunidad para preparar otras galletas para king, remplazando así las que fueron arruinadas esa mañana.

30 Minutos antes de que finalizara la clase, la profesora Jenna les dijo a todos que los alumnos de las otras clases llegarían a probar los postres que habían hecho.

Y así fueron llegando los demás alumnos, Reuniéndose con sus respectivos amigos. Cuando Meli se iba acercando a los Mandamientos, Pecados y compañía, su camino fue obstruido por un grupo de chicas a las que Meli pudo identificar como las Fangirls de sus hermanos y amigos. Faltaban muchas de ellas, pues solo habían alrededor de 14 de ellas y la que encabezaba la comitiva, era una chica de cabello verde, ojos azules, tes clara y físico delgado.

Meli ya la había visto en alguna de sus clases, pero no recordaba su nombre.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, pero si es la estúpida chica nueva que ha estado acaparando la atención de nuestros queridos Mandamientos, los Pecados y nuestros amados príncipes. Dijo mirándo a la rubia con superioridad, como si Meli estuviese por debajo de ella.

Meli solo arqueó una ceja de forma desdeñosa sin ver la necesidad de hacerles algún caso, cosa que las hizo enojar.

"¡Vaya chicas! al parecer la pequeña Meli aquí, deseaba darles a nuestros amados chicos su pastel de fresas y galletas de chocolate!", dijo burlona otra de ellas, una pelirrosa, de ojos azules con pechos bastante grandes. Meli tuvo la corazonada de que la chica se había hecho cirugía plástica porque esas cosas no podían ser reales, ¡eran enormes!

Todas se rieron. Por su parte, Meli ignorando todo lo que ellas decían, continuaba debatiendo consigo misma si los pechos de la pelirrosa eran naturales o falsos.

"Oh, pero no se ven nada mal. Creo que a Meli no le importaría que nosotras las probemos, ¿verdad Meli?" dijo otra de las chicas, esta era peliazul con ojos color café claro.

Antes de que Meli pudiera decirles que no tocaran sus galletas y el pastel, las molestas chicas tomaron todos los postres y se los llevaron, para frustración de la rubia.

Viendo preocupados lo que había ocurrido entre el grupo de chicas y Meli a la distancia, todos sus amigos se acercaron con dificultad por la cantidad de personas que habían en la clase, a donde se encontraba Meli enojada observando al grupo de fangirls que se repartían las galletas y el pastel entre ellas.

En eso, el profesor Dreifus que pasaba cerca de donde se encontraba el grupo de chicas, pensando que ellas habían preparado las galletas y el pastel recibió con gusto una rebanada de dicho pastel, que una de ellas le había ofrecido para quedar bien con él.

Debió ser una clara señal para ellos el no comer los postres, cuando el vapor que salía de las galletas formó la imagen de un cráneo siniestro por encima de estas, pero claramente fue ignorada. Simplemente, todas las chicas y el profesor le dieron el primer mordisco a sus postres y segundos después todos cayeron inconscientes al suelo alarmando a todo el alumnado y profesorado presente exceptuando a Meli quien solo se rascaba la cabeza con mirada confusa y sus hermanos quienes tenían gotitas de sudor al estilo anime al ver el caos que indirectamente su hermana había causado.

Repentinamente un grupo de paramédicos entraron al aula de cocina y fueron levantando una por una a las personas desmayadas en camillas hasta la ambulancia que curiosamente estuvo estacionada todo el día frente a la preparatoria.

Meli solo observó desconcertada por la ventana del aula la cual daba vista a la carretera como se llevaba la ambulancia al profesor Dreifus y al grupo de chicas al hospital.

Tras ella, Los Pecados y Mandamientos miraban todo con los ojos muy abiertos exceptuando a Zeldris, Estarossa, Ban y Merlin quienes observaban impasibles la escena, pues ya conocían los horribles efectos de comer la comida preparada por el pecado de la ira.

"Uhmm, parece que mi comida sigue siendo terrible... Bueeeno, ya que". Dijo Meli despreocupadamente alejándose de todos ellos para ir a buscar un refresco a la cafetería, sin prestar nada de atención a las miradas incrédulas y asustadas que le daban los allí presentes.

Nota mental. Nunca comer nada preparado por Meli Demon, pensaban las personas que desconocían ese defecto de ella.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5: La Puerta Misteriosa

**Título:** Locura en la Preparatoria Danafor.

**Emparejamiento:** Meli (Fem Meliodas) x Harem Inverso.

**Género:** Humor / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después de 8 años de ausencia en ese horrible internado para señoritas de la alta sociedad, ¡Finalmente estoy en casa !

Eso era lo que pensaba la hermosa rubia con una gran sonrisa pícara que no proyectaba nada bueno. Pobres almas desprevenidas, el Pecado de la Ira está de vuelta.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**W.M King:** Ya sé, adoro cuando Meliodas casi mata a la gente con su horrible comida. Te apuesto que si usaran la comida de Meliodas como arma en la guerra santa, ganarían en instantes.

XD

Disculpa la tardanza con el capítulo y gracias por ser un fiel lector. ¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** ¡Hola a todos, ya tengo batería nueva en mi lap y al fin puedo volver a actualizar capítulos sin problemas! Apenas ayer en la noche me la dieron. Fue un maravilloso regalo adelantado de navidad. :D

**Fin de N-A.**

¡Gracias por su lindo apoyo a esta historia! ¡LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Capítulo 5: La Puerta Misteriosa.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Era un hermoso miércoles por la mañana, y en los vacíos pasillos de la preparatoria Danafor, con una mueca de molestia enmarcada en el rostro, podíamos encontrar a Ban suspirando de vez en cuando con fastidio, mientras iba trapeando parte por parte el segundo piso de la escuela como castigo por haberle dibujado el rostro al viejo profesor suplente de la clase de historia mientras éste dormía con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, y haber sido atrapado por la profesora Nadja quien le dijo que como castigo, trapearía todos los pisos embaldosados de toda la preparatoria y que aparte se llevaría tarea extra a casa.

"Diablos, si los jodidos mandamientos me hubiesen dicho que venía la profesora Nadja, y si la capitana no hubiese estado igual de dormida que el profesor, probablemente no hubiera sido atrapado, pues estoy seguro que la capitana me hubiese avisado. Hijos de su... Mascullaba entre dientes enojado. Pero los infelices sentirán caer mi venganza sobre ellos". Dijo éste, sujetando con fuerza el pobre trapeador, pensando como cobrárselas a los mandamientos que estaban en su clase.

De pronto, una idea le vino a la cabeza y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa. No sería la super venganza que él quería... pero funcionaría, pensó divertido el pecado limpiando el piso con renovado ánimo.

Desde la clase de inglés, Drole, Gloxinia, Galand y Melascula tuvieron un escalofrío que los hizo mirar en todas direcciones con algo de paranoia sintiendo el futuro peligro.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Meli observaba de vez en cuando el reloj en el aula, Estaba aburrida, apenas estaban en la tercera clase de la mañana y ya quería irse del instituto, pues quería salir un rato y visitar algunas tiendas en el centro de la ciudad. También tenía ganas de ir al cine para ver una película de terror, acción o alguna tonta comedia romántica, la que llamara primero su atención. Dentro de un par de días sería fin de semana y no tenía nada planeado, pero bueno, siempre era mejor improvisar ya que muchas veces los planes no salían como uno quería y de nada servía tanta planificación.

Miró nuevamente hacia el frente del aula, después de hacer unas cuantas anotaciones escuchando a medias la Conferencia que les estaba dando la profesora de inglés reprimiendo fuertemente las ganas que tenía de bostezar.

Fugazmente le dio un vistazo al asiento vacío a su lado y suspiró de forma imperceptible. Las cosas eran más aburridas sin Ban ahí para animar las cosas. Si tan solo no le hubiese ganado el sueño al escuchar la monótona voz del profesor suplente de la clase de historia habría podido ayudar a su compañero pecado. Esa misma mañana le habían informado a todos que el pobre profesor Dreifus continuaba un poco enfermo y que se encontraba en reposo en casa. Afortunadamente, el hombre regresaría pasado mañana y ya no tendrían que soportar otra clase más del profesor suplente, aunque debía admitir para si misma que la pequeña siesta había sido agradable.

Un leve sonido se escuchó a su derecha. Echando un vistazo, notó que había un pequeño papelito doblado sobre su libreta. Curiosa tomó el papelito y comenzó a desdoblarlo solo siendo vista por el remitente del mensaje, y leyó su contenido.

Gloxinia: ¡Hola Meli!

¿aburrida con la clase?

La linda chica sonrió. Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió su respuesta, y discretamente le pasó la ojita a su compañero.

Divertido, Gloxinia leyó el mensaje.

Meli: Sip, mucho. Ya quiero irme a casa. Tengo ganas de salir hoy por la tarde. ¿Y tú?

Interesado por lo escrito en el mensaje de Meli, el pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad que se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata y escribió su respuesta, luego le pasó el mensaje a la chica con ésta abriendo rápidamente el papelito doblado.

Gloxinia: Yo igual estoy aburrido y también tengo ganas de salir hoy por la tarde. ¿Te gustaría que pasáramos la tarde juntos?

Alegre, Meli le dio su respuesta al lindo chico.

Meli: ¡Me parece excelente!,A qué horas nos vemos y a dónde?, también, ¿me puedes dar tu número de celular para que estemos en contacto?

Celebrando feliz en triunfo para sus adentros por la respuesta de la ojiverde éste no tardó en escribir su respuesta y dársela a Meli, con ésta asintiendo de acuerdo, finalizando la charla para fastidio de ambos, cuando la profesora los puso a resolver unos ejercicios del libro de inglés a todos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Con Ban.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

El ojiescarlata se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de un aula aparentemente vacía. Tranquilamente éste tocó la puerta llamando a la única persona que la mayoría del tiempo se hallaba en el lugar.

"Merlin, se que estás ahí. Abre la puerta".

Dicha puerta se abrió dejando ver al atractivo ambarino algo desaliñado, cosa inusual en él.

"¿Qué quieres Ban?" Preguntó el chico algo impaciente.

"Necesito que me des el frasco que te di a guardar hace unos días". Le dijo éste.

"Mmm, dame unos segundos". Dijo Merlin comenzando a caminar hacia unas estanterías repleta de frascos rellenos de líquidos de extraño color.

Mientras el azabache buscaba el frasco en la estantería, la atención de Ban el cual se había apoyado en una de las paredes del lugar, fue atraída por unos extraños ruidos guturales que escuchó provinientes de una puerta metálica al otro lado del aula en la cual Merlin realizaba la mayoría de sus experimentos.

"Oye Merlin, ¿qué hay ahí dentro?" Preguntó curioso el peliblanco mirándo la extraña puerta.

"No es nada importante, es solo otro de mis experimentos". Respondió éste con simpleza girándose con el frasco en la mano.

"Oookeeey..." Dijo éste mirando inseguro la puerta, al notar que algo intentaba abrirla.

"Aquí tienes, Ban". Dijo Merlin, entregándole el frasco lleno de diminutas pastillas verdes al Pecado de la Avaricia.

"Bien, gracias Merlin. Nos vemos en el almuerzo". Se despidió Ban caminando hacia la puerta de salida dándole un último vistazo curioso a la misteriosa puerta de metal antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

"Si, nos vemos". Respondió Merlin viendo a su amigo irse.

En cuanto Ban se marchó, Merlin soltó un suspiro de alivio. Que bueno que su compañero pecado no indagó más sobre su experimento. "Debo tener más precaución con esto". Se dijo así mismo posándo su mirada en la puerta metálica sin escuchar más ruido provenir tras esta.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En el Reseso.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En la cafetería de la preparatoria, a lo largo y ancho se podían escuchar y ver a los estudiantes hablando animadamente con sus amigos y disfrutando del delicioso almuerzo de ese día. Todos los chicos hacían lo mismo, entre bromas que le sacaban una que otra risa a todos.

Repentinamente, toda las charlas de la cafetería se silenciaron cuando cuatro adolescentes que llevaban unos uniformes más formales y elegantes que el resto del alumnado entraron al lugar y se fueron encaminando hacia la gran mesa en la cual los Pecados, los Mandamientos, Eilad y Arthur comían el almuerzo.

"¿Quienes son ellos?" Le preguntó curiosa Meli a Ban.

Ban miró aburrido a los cuatro adolescentes que venían en su dirección y respondió desinteresado.

"¿Ellos?... ¡ah! son los ángeles de Charlie".

Con un notorio tic en el ojo izquierdo, Ludosiel el Líder del grupo Exclamó enojado: "¡Somos los cuatro arcángeles!, ¡no los ángeles de Charlie!"

"Lo que sea". Dijo Ban valiéndole un comino.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Preguntó Diane mirando a los cuatro chicos.

"Buscamos a la nueva estudiante, Meli Demon. Unas chicas nos dijeron que se encontraba con ustedes". Dijo Sariel amablemente fijando su mirada en la ojivioleta.

"¿A mí?" Preguntó Meli confundida parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia los cuatro chicos hasta quedar frente a ellos.

Los cuatro posaron su mirada sobre la pequeña rubia y Ludosiel, Tarmiel y Sariel no pudieron evitar sonrrojarse levemente al ver a la hermosa ojiverde. Mael, el hermano menor de Ludosiel, a diferencia de los otros tres, puso cara de sorpresa al ver a Meli.

¡Pero si ella es!" Pensó el atractivo chico todavía no logrando salir de su sorpresa.

"¿Con que usted señorita, es Meli Demon?" Le preguntó Ludosiel a la rubia sin apartar su mirada de ella.

"Em, sí, esa soy yo, es un gusto conocerlos". Se presentó con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Oh, el gusto es nuestro al poder conocer a tan hermoso ángel ". Dijo Ludosiel con galantería tomando una de las manos de la chica con suavidad, y plantando un largo beso en el dorso de ésta haciendo sonrrojar a Meli y despertando los celos de todos los chicos enamorados de la hermosa rubia.

Zeldris,fulminando a Ludosiel con la mirada, se paró entre su linda hermana y el líder de los cuatro Arcángeles.

"¿Qué diablos quieres con mi hermana, Ludosiel?" Dijo éste serio.

Distraído, éste respondió sin pensar: "Una hermosa casa, una gran boda, Cuatro adorables niños y un gato mascota".

Silencio...

"¡Sobre mi frío y putrefacto cadáver!" Exclamó Zeldris furioso con todos los chicos asintiendo de acuerdo.

Sonriendo confiado éste dijo. "Ya lo veremos. Adiós hermosa". Se despidió el chico guiñando un ojo en dirección a Meli quien solo asintió insegura.

"Adiós, supongo..." Dijo ésta no queriendo ser grosera viendo desconcertada al grupo de chicos que salían de la cafetería.

Que Raros... Tampoco dijeron por qué me buscaban, se dijo ésta mentalmente yendo a sentarse al igual que su hermano, con sus amigos que continuaron almorzando luego de que los Cuatro Arcángeles se marcharan.

"Hoigan chicos, ¿por qué esos cuatro llevaban un uniforme distinto al nuestro?" Preguntó Meli.

"Es porque ellos integran el consejo estudiantil, Meli". Respondió Diane.

"Ah, ya entiendo, ¡gracias Diane!"

"De nada". Dijo la pelimarrón con una sonrisa.

Más le vale a ese idiota mantenerse muy lejos de mi hermanita, Se decía Estarossa masticando enojado su comida recordando el beso que el pelinegro le dio a la ojiverde.

Las chicas solo rodaban los ojos ante el comportamiento de los chicos los cuales estaban interesados en Meli, notándoseles lo celosos que estaban ante la audacia del presidente del Consejo Estudiantil al dar a conocer su atracción por su amiga. Las cosas se pondrían complicadas, no obstante, sería muy entretenido, pensaron todas mirándolos con pequeñas sonrisas.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

"¿Ludosiel, no que querías confirmar si esa chica era la responsable de mandar al hospital a nuestra compañera Nerobasta y a sus amigas?" Preguntó confundido Tarmiel.

Ludosiel solo le restó importancia con la mano. "Ya que más da, además Nerobasta estará completamente sana en dos días". Dijo éste sin dejar de pensar en la bonita rubia.

Sariel y Tarmiel se miraron confundidos y mejor optaron por dejar las cosas por la paz al notar el comportamiento extraño que tenía Ludosiel.

Siguiendo a los tres chicos, Mael no dejaba de preguntarse si Meli era aquella niña amable y dulce que había conocido cuando era pequeño. Las dos eran muy parecidas, pero de eso ya habían pasado 9 años. Trataría de hablar con ella mañana a solas y descubriría si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Ban le echaba miradas disimuladas a Melascula, Drole, Galand y Gloxinia impaciente por ver si los cuatro Mandamientos caían en su broma. Verán, hace unos minutos atrás, cuando todos estaban distraídos con la llegada de los Cuatro Arcángeles, el peliblanco aprovechó a que nadie estaba pendiente de sus comidas, y abriendo el frasquito con las pequeñas pastillas verdes, sacó cuatro de estas y echó una pastilla en cada uno de los refrescos de los cuatro Mandamientos antes mencionados sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos más, pero con malicia, vio como Drole, Galand y Melascula, en ese orden, tomaban tranquilamente sus bebidas con las pastillas ya disueltas dentro. El único que faltaba era Gloxinia, sin embargo, el Pecado del Zorro se alegró cuando vio como éste también agarró su botella de refresco con la intención de tomar un poco de esta, pero...

"Mmm, que asco". Dijo Gloxinia viendo el contenido de su botella de refresco.

"¿Qué sucede Gloxinia?" Le preguntó Melascula al Mandamiento del Reposo.

"Le Cayó una mosca a mi refresco, mejor lo tiro". Y con eso, el chico cerró la tapa de la bebida, y como dijo que haría, la arrojó al bote de basura más cercano.

Maldita sea, pensó Ban con frustración. Bueno, tres de cuatro no está mal. Ya planearé otra cosa.

Así, con una victoria a medias, Ban continuó comiendo su almuerzo ansioso por ver si las pastillas hacían efecto o no.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Una hora más tarde, Ban sonrió encantado al ver a Drole, Melascula y Galand sujetándose el estómago por fuertes dolores teniendo que ser retirados de clase.

Esas pastillas laxantes serían la pesadilla de ese día para los tres Mandamientos que cayeron víctimas de la venganza de Ban.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Merlin estaba en su laboratorio guardando sus cosas para irse a casa. Afuera del laboratorio lo esperaban Gowther y Escanor pacientemente.

Con algo de prisa, revisó por segunda vez que no estuviese dejando nada atrás, y viendo que ya llevaba todo, salió del laboratorio y se marchó con sus amigos.

Cuando la preparatoria ya se encontraba en total silencio y completamente vacía, en el laboratorio del ambarino, específicamente tras la misteriosa puerta metálica, se escuchó un fuerte chasquido, y lentamente esta se fue abriendo, dejando ver pura oscuridad. A continuación, le siguió el sonido de algo arrastrándose hacia la puerta poco a poco...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

"¡Demonios! Exclamó Ban corriendo lo más rápido que podía al igual que los demás. ¡Siempre dije que uno de los experimentos de Merlin algún día terminaría matándonos a todos, pero nunca me imaginé que hoy sería ese día!"

"¡Maldición Ban, no seas tan negativo, ya verás que saldremos vivos de esta!" Dijo Meli con determinación levantándole el ánimo a todos.

Al final del pasillo por donde corrían por sus vidas los chicos, los Cuatro Arcángeles hablaban Dándoles la espalda, y al pasar a toda velocidad a un lado de ellos, Meli les gritó. ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS!, ¿CORRAN!"

"¿Correr?, ¿por qué?" Preguntó inocentemente Sariel, confundido, igual que sus amigos mirando a los chicos que se alejaban a toda prisa.

"Cr... creo q... que y... ya se por qué". Dijo Mael asustado con la mirada fija detrás de ellos, justo en la dirección de donde venían los chicos corriendo hace unos momentos.

Sintiendo un repentino escalofrío por el tono asustado de Mael, los otros tres se giraron Quedándose aterrorizados al ver lo que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos por el pasillo.

**FIN DE ADELANTO.**

¿Review?


End file.
